Dark Waltz
by vampireinside
Summary: Morean Williams has lived a cruel life. Here mother, Sarah, doesn't love her and the whole world treats her as if she shouldn't be alive. No one cares for her...except Him...
1. Polog

Dark Waltz

I do not own the Labyrinth, I do not own any of the original characters of the Labyrinth (not even Jareth *sigh*), I only own Morean Williams. This is my first story so please give me some feedback! Please and thank you!

Prolog

I hate my life! I hate my wicked witch of a mother! I hate school! I'm always treated as if I shouldn't exist! Why should I go on with my life? That's why I did what I did, that's why I jumped. Here I am, falling to the cold cement. I close my eyes and wait to crash onto the ground. Nothing. I feel no pain, don't even feel the cement! All I feel is being gently laid onto a soft bed. I want to open my eyes, but I can't. I just drift into a peaceful sleep. But before I drift onto dream land I hear the most beautiful male's voice I've ever head. "Why did you want to leave me?"

vampire inside: HERE YA GO! The Prolog to my very first fan fic story!

Jareth: jeez V.I., what's with the depressing beginning?

vampire inside: I'm sorry! I know it's a bit sad but it'll get better.

Jareth: It better!

vampire inside: ok chill, Jare! Don't get your tights in a twist!

Jareth: *GROWLS*


	2. Maybe

I do not own Labyrinth, nor do I own Jareth. I only own Morean and some other characters of my own imagination. Enjoy!

Morean Williams: Sarah Williams' only daughter. Emerald green eyes with a lil bit of yellow, hour glass figure, round-ish face, small, thin lips, dark orange/yellow hair, pale complection.

That's basically all you need to know about her right now. Okay here's the story!

Why do I even bother getting up and going to school? Today was just like any other day for me. Getting pushed in the halls, people telling me to go to Hell, and so much more. I get in my beat up 1980 Ashton Martin Bulldog. It was my grand-dad's car. When my mom was 17, like me, he gave it to her. But now that her new boyfriend got her a camaro, the old rust dog was mine. I put in a Sick Puppies cd and started singing along to their music.

_Maybe I'm a dreamer_

_Maybe I'm misunderstood_

_Maybe you're not seeing the side of me you should_

_Maybe I'm crazy_

_(Maybe I'm crazy)_

_Maybe I'm the only one_

_(Maybe I'm the only one)_

_Maybe I'm just out of touch_

_Maybe I've just had enough_

This was my favorite song. Every time I heard this sing it made me think about my life. No one knew the real me, not even my own mother. All everyone did was reject me and judge me just because of the way I dressed and because I was the daughter of a gold digger. I had enough of everyone treating me badly. To tell you the truth, I still wouldn't care if the people at school treated me badly, just as long as my mother would actually care, I'd be fine.

_Maybe it's time to change_

_And leave it all behind_

_I've never been one to walk alone_

_I've always been scared to try_

_So why does it feel so wrong_

_To reach for something more_

_To wanna have a better life_

_What am I waiting for?_

'_Cause nothing stays the same_

_Maybe it's time to change_

_Maybe it's hopeless_

_(maybe it's hopeless)_

_Maybe I'm the only one_

_(maybe I'm the only one)_

_Maybe I'm just out of touch_

_Maybe I've just had enough_

I pulled into my drive way and parked my car in the garage. I walked to the front door, pulled out my key, and unlocked the door. The house was dark and very quiet. Too quiet. I walked up stairs to my mom's room. I opened the door and saw…nothing. Nothing except empty beer bottles and clothes strewn everywhere! I closed the door and sighed. "Where the hell cold she be?"

I walked to the kitchen and saw a note on the table. It was from mom.

"_Morean,_

_Brett and I are out,"_

*_Well, duh! I kinda figured that.*_

"_Don't know when we'll be back. But until the, clean my room and make dinner. I want both these done bye the time we get back, you got that?_

_~Sarah"_

I put the note down. She never allowed me to call her mother. I think she's been kind of afraid of me since I was born. The moment I opened my eyes, the first day I was born, everyone said I was some sort of demon. I had a head full of snowy white hair, and instead of being blue like everyone elses their first week or so, mine were a brilliant yellowish green color and stayed that way. But what scared them the most were that my eyes were like a cats'. Thin black slits for the pupils instead of a normal circle. My hair had changed into an orange/yellow color.

I walked back upstair and cleaned my mom's room. After that I went back downstairs and made manicoti and garlic bread for my mom and Brett. I grabbed some sushi out of the fridge and took it to my room. My room was a deep purple color with silver designs all over my room. I sat on my bed and enjoyed the quiet. It as so peaceful. Until I heard a tap on my window. I turned to see a white and brown barn owl.

"There you are boy!"

I went to my window and opened it so the owl could come in. I went to my desk and picked up a small box full of raisins to give to him. A he was eating, I started thinking.

"You need a name, huh?"

"hoo"

"Hmmm, what should I name you?"

The owl flew over to my bed and picked up something. He flew over my lap and dropped my favorite book on my lap. The Labyrinth.

"You want me to name you after one of the characters?"

"hoo!"

"Okay. Hmm, how about Ludo."

He scratched his claw on my desk once which meant no. This is how we would talk to each other.

"Sir Didymus?"

Another no.

"Hoggle?"

Another no and this time it looked like he glared at me! Weird.

"Okay, okay! Don't get you feathers all ruffled up! Ummm, Jareth?"

The owl seemed to be screaming 'YES'! I laughed and petted the sweet owl. He stayed in my room all night. It was about midnight when I realized it be hours later until my mom came home. I let sleep over come me and passed out onto my bed.

3 o'clock in the morning I woke up to my mom giggling and knocking things over. I was going to go back to bed when I realized something. I was in my pajamas an under the covers. But when I passed out I was still in my clothes and laying on top of my made up bed! I was still tired so I just brushed it off my shoulder. I layed back down and drifted into sleep.

Song:_ Maybe by Sick Puppie_

vampire inside: thanks for reading guys! Please let me know what you think!

Jareth: What band is Sick Puppies?

vampire inside: hey, they are awesome!

Jareth: Whatever!

vampire inside: *forces earbuds into J's ears*

Jareth: *listens*

vampire inside: well?

Jareth: *starts dancing*


	3. Lilac In Your Hair

You know the drill. I don't own this, I don't own that, blah blah blah. All I own is Morean. Okay? Okay! On with the story!

Dreams. A place for the imagination to run wild and show you your most secret desires! Another definition for dreams: heaven. Dreams are where I feel most safe and bring me happiness! Last night I had the best dream yet! I was somewhere in the wood playing with fairies, fieries, and little goblins. It was so much fun! All of a sudden, everything went dark! All the creatures were gone and I was left alone. But, I didn't feel lost or alone like all the other times. I felt someone watching me. All of a sudden arms wrapped my waist from behind me. I had the feeling that I was safe, like I knew this person wasn't going to hurt me. The person behind me tilted his head to my ears and started singing. It was then that I was positive that it was a man.

_When I saw you in the garden,_

_Sweet lilac in your hair _

_The sunlight seemed to surround you_

_And bless the mourning air_

_An' I wondered what your name was,_

_And if you would dance with me,_

He turned me towards him and pulled me to his chest. I lifted my head to see ho he was. I couldn't breath! He was too gorgeous for words! His hair was a blonde wild mane and he had blue mismatched eyes!

He wore a thin smirk that made me heart stop in its tracks and leap right out of me chest! I had the strangest feeling that I knew him, but who? We started dancing ad he kept singing to me.

_I heard you cry for mercy_

_But, my eyes they could not see_

'_Cause the time is right for love,_

_The time is right for love_

_You can pray to the Lord above_

_But, the time is right for love _

He stopped singing and looked at with loving eyes. God, he was gorgeous! I wanted to know his name, I wanted to know the name of the man who stole my heart with one look. He put a gloved hand to my cheek and caressed it. I closed my eyes, I've never felt this way before. I didn't want to wake up from this dream. I felt his lips lightly brush mine like a silky soft feather. But I stopped the kiss with a question.

"Who are you?"

I opened my eyes and saw him smirk. He started circling me like a vulture circling its prey. It made me feel slightly uneasy. The second time circling my her stopped behind me and whispered into my ear.

"You know exactly who I am."

He kissed my cheek and disappeared. What did he mean? I've never met him before. This was the first time I had met anyone like him! My train of thought was stopped by a loud beeping and the next thing I knew, I was awake in my bed. I kept trying to think who he might be. Nothing. Again I was interrupted by a loud bang on my door and my mother came in with an ok from me.

"Turn that fucking alarm off and get up!"

"I'll be down in a sec."

"No NOW!"

"Okay mom hold on!"

Uh oh. I just said mom. She doesn't like that. She had an angry look on her face. She raised her hand and brought it down to my right cheek! GOD! For a scrawny ass woman she could leave a huge mark!

"I told you, you do not call me mother! Especially since you're not my daughter!"

With that, she left the room and slammed the door. Tears threatened to pour over. You see, I am her daughter but people kept saying I was a demon child so she just told people her daughter died and that someone had just dumped me on her.

I could already tell today was going to be a bad day. I got out of bed, took a shower, and went back to my room to change. I went to my dresser and pulled out a pair of matching back laced underwear and bra, then headed to my closet and picked out my OMG!LOL! Crew-neck sweatshirt and grey and blue leopard print skinny jeans. I went over to my bed and put on my beat up black combat boots. As soon as I finished I ran downstairs so I could make breakfast for Sarah and Brett. I walked through the living room to get to the kitchen and saw Brett on the couch watching TV. He turned to look at me and gave me a creepy smirk. It made me cringe. I went into the kitchen and started making eggs and bacon for breakfast and just made me some cereal. As I turned around to walk out of the kitchen I slammed into Brett. My cereal got all over hi fancy suit! Shit! I'm in trouble!

He grabbed my wrists and threw me to the ground, hard!

"You little- AGH! DO you know how expensive this is?"

"I'm sorry it was an accident! I'll clean it!"

He gave me and evil smirk that scared me badly. What was he thinking? He pulled me up and smashed me onto his chest.

"No you're gonna pay for the damages."

All of a sudden, his lips crashed onto mine! His lips were so dry and the kiss felt disgusting! I tried pushing him off but he was too strong! His hands started moving down towards my ass. As soon as he got to his destination he slid both hands down my pants and started squeezing my ass! He bit my lip hard and made gasp in pain! This gave him the opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth. I started pounding his chest and kicking but he was too strong. He finally pulled away when he heard my mother enter the kitchen. She had a look of pain, sadness, and anger.

"Brett, what the HELL!"

"Sweetie, she kissed me! I tried pushing her off but each time I did she kept trying to kiss me! You gotta believe me."

There was no way she was buying this! I mean, she say his hands in my pants, she never once saw him trying to push me away! He was the one who kissed me! But I knew she would take his side. It would always be him over her own child. She walked over to us and glared at me. She balled her right hand into a fist and punched me which caused me to fall down. I would fight back if I could, but that would just cause more trouble. I learned that when I was 13.

"You little bitch! How dare you do such a thing! He is MY boyfriend!"

I didn't look at her. I didn't want to show her the look of sadness in my eyes. That would only give her pleasure.

"You need t get this through your head. No one will ever love you! You're a freak! A FREAK!"

Freak. That word had always hurt me. Not bitch, demon, just freak. She knew it too. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I just let the tears fall. She had a triumphant smile on her face. But she hadn't had enough. She kicked me in the stomach and walked away, Brett in tow. I jut sat there for what seemed like forever. I couldn't stop crying. I wanted to just, just, ugh! I got up, grabbed my keys, and ran out the back door that was in the kitchen. As soon as I got in the car I drove off going God knows where! All I knew was that I hated my life and I just wanted to get away!

I drove downtown to my favorite place in the world. I parked near the sidewalk and then got out. I walked to the building and read the sign.

_Ramona's Floral Shoppe_

It's been abandoned since I was 10, but that didn't stop me from coming. It was a huge flower shop. About 4 stories high. '_Perfect',_ I thought. I went inside, up the stairs, and to the outside garden at the top. I walked through the garden and looked at each flower. I stopped to pick a few lilacs. Lilac was my favorite flower! I loved the color, and its beauty! But my favorite thing about the flower was the scent. It smelled of a magnificent sweet perfume. I put a few in my hair.

I walked to the edge of the building and looked down. This was it. There was no one I wanted to say goodbye to. No one cared about me so why would they care If I was gone. I looked at the sky and took a deep breath. This was it….

vampireinside: there ya go guys.

Jareth: Wait? WHAT? That's it?

vampireinside: yeah Jare, that's it.

Jareth: But, she can't die! This is only the 2nd chapter! She can't die!

vampireinside: Jareth,

Jarteh: What kind of love story is this? I didn't even get to kiss her!

vampireinside: JARETH! CHILL! Okay?

Jareth: *grrr*

vampireinside: You are such an ass at times you know that?

Jareth: But you still love me J *hugs*

vampireinside: yes


	4. I Know You From Once Upon A Dream

'_This is it.'_

I braced my self for the jump. I closed my eyes and began to walk of the edge.

'_Why are you doing this, love?'_

What the hell was that? I opened my eyes and scanned the entire top of the building. Nothing. NOTHING! Great, I'm going crazy! I turned my head frantically to my right when I heard a flapping sound. It as my owl, Jareth. He stared at me, probably wondering what I was doing. But this owl was different. The look in his eyes, they were sad. Like he knew exactly what I planed on doing! Those eyes, those sad mismatched blue eyes…..wait? What? Those eyes, they were the exact same eyes as the man in my dreams! So, I had dreamed about the owl? Uh, a bit weird and creepy.

Jareth hobbled over to me and stoked my hand with his head. I bent down and petted his head.

"I'm sorry. But I can't live my life anymore. You of all people should know that."

"HOO!"

I kissed the top of the owl's head and stood back up. I took one last look at Jareth, but he was gone. Good. I didn't want to see his sad face looking at down at my flailed body on the hard cement ground. Step 1, step 2, *sigh* step…..3. Down, down, down I went. I could feel the air whip past me as I neared the ground. I was only seconds away from the ground. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain.

**JARETH**

Why was she doing this? Did I mean nothing to her? I had watched over her since the day she was born! I was her guardian angel, then later in life, her friend! I had grown feelings for her through the years. But no, I wasn't enough. I'm not mad at her, but I am sad that she would choose this path. Damn Sarah! Damn her to HELL! Sarah was not the girl I fell in love with 24 years ago! She had changed into a horrible person! The type of person anyone would despise!

'_I have to save her!'_

I swooped down to her. As soon as I was at arms length, I changed into my natural Fae form, grabbed her by the waist, and transported us just milliseconds before we hit the ground!

**MOREAN**

Wait, what just happened? I didn't hit the ground! I wasn't falling anymore, but I didn't hit the ground? My eyes were still glued shut. I was afraid to open them! But I knew I had to open them at some point. I slowly opened my eyes. Light hit my eyes and I was blinded for 3 seconds. As my eyes adjusted, I saw that I was lying in a queen sized bed covered in deep purple covered in silver…glitter? The walls were made of grey stones and there was an archway leading to a balcony. I looked down at myself and found that I was wearing a beautiful floral print Rayon Vintage satin nightgown with a matching peignor! Was this heaven? No, I don't think so. Wouldn't I have met Jesus already? Wouldn't I have had to gone through a huge golden gate? Wouldn't I see angels and be walking on clouds? I slowly got off the bed and looked around. I went to my closet and saw millions of dresses that you would only see in mid-evil times or in a fairy tale! I had a sliver vanity mirror and matching table. On the table was make-up, perfume, beautiful hand carved brushes, and jewelry! I was in heaven all right! But not the haven you go to when you die! I was in dream heaven! I was surrounded by all the things I had secretly longed for!

I stopped fussing over all these things to think.

'_Where the Hell am I at?'_

As if someone had read my mind, an answer was given.

"Welcome to the Goblin City, Morean."

I shot around to see who was in here with me. I couldn't believe it! It was him! His gorgeous mismatched blue eyes, the wild blond hair, those thin beautiful lips!

"You're him."

It came out more as a whisper, but audible enough for him to hear.

"And who, pray tell, do you think I am? Hm?"

"The man from my dream I had last night! B-but it's not possible! Unless I'm dreaming no."

His lips slightly curved into a smirk. He was obviously amused by my confusion.

"This is not a dream, Morean. Yes, I am the man from your dream last night. But you know me as someone else, or rather than _something _else."

I thought long and hard, thinking of all the people I met and seen in my last 17 years. _The owl, Jareth!_ It couldn't be! Could it? At this point I'd believe anything!

He grinned at me. He knew that I figured it out, but wanted me to say his name.

"Jareth? The owl?"

"Bravo Morean! Jareth also happens to be my real name."

'_No, he can't be!'_

He walked over to me and grabbed my right hand.

"Jareth the Goblin King, at your service love." He said then place a light kiss on my hand before releasing it.

I was so shocked! SO man questions ran through my head! My head started to hurt with all the thinking and questions running around through my mind. The story, the Labyrinth, every human that entered the Underground, as it was called, could not return!

'_Can not return….can not return….can not return…..'_

The words haunted my brain! If I couldn't return, then I would never see Sarah again. I was FREE! I huge smile spread across my face! I was elated! Tears started to fall from my eyes, but they were tears of joy! For the first time in my life, I didn't cry tears of sadness! I cried tears of joy! Jareth wore a look of worry when he saw the tears and threw his hand to my face t wipe the tears.

"Why do you cry, Love?"

"Because I'm happy! I'll never see Sarah again!"

Without realizing it, I threw myself at Jareth and gave him the biggest hug I ever could! He was a bit taken aback, but then relaxed and hugged back. I was so happy, but one thing urked me badly. Why did he save me? I pulled myself from the embrace and looked at him with a serious expression on my face.

"Jareth?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you save me from killing myself? Why would you even care?"

His lips curved down into a frown. (haha that rhymed!) His eyes were cold and filled with disappointment.

"If you haven't figured that out then maybe you shouldn't know."

HE turned and walked to the door and opened it. But before leaving he turned back to me with a mischievous look on his face.

"At least, for now."

vampireinside: I know my other chapters were sad, but now the happy ones will start! YAY! *claps hands and bounces up and down*

Jareth: hyper much, V.I.?

vampireinside: maaaaybbee…

Jareth: Did you eat a bunch of chocolate?

vampireinside: *stays queit*

Jareth: Open your mouth, let me smell your breath.

vampireinside: *mouth shut*

Jareth: Come on, V.I. I know you ate chocolate so just hand it over *creeps over to V.I.* nice and easy. *arms length away*

vampireinside: *slaps Jareth* NO! *runs away* YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!


	5. Monster I've Become

"What was THAT!"

Was he bipolar or something? First, Jareth was all nice and charming! Then he just switches attitudes on me and gets all sad, then mischievous! He is a VERY difficult man! After 10 minutes of checking out the rest of the room, I finally got bored and decided to snoop around the castle! I walked over to my closet and pondered through the dresses. I finally decided on a midnight purple dress with a silver trimmed blue ribbon wrapped around the waist. I didn't feel like putting on any shoes, so I just walked bare foot.

'_This place is HUGE! I wouldn't be surprised if I got myself lost!'_

I walked through several hallways, but could never find a door or anything leading anywhere but an empty hallway! UGH! So many confusing turns and twists leading me nowhere! It made my brain hurt.

I just kept on walking, but stopped myself. There was an odor in the air. It smelled of alcohol and mud! I kept sniffing and I could tell whatever it was, it was getting closer. I walked towards the smell and found myself getting closer, and closer, and clo-

"HEY! Watch where ya goin!"

I looked down towards the voice and saw I had accidentally ran into a goblin. I offered my hand and he took it. _"UGH! I'm right at the smell!"_ I bent down to the goblin and for no reason at all, I just started to sniff him as if I were some kind of animal! I couldn't control it!

"What the 'ell are you doin? Get back!"

He pushed me away and started shooing me!

"Hhhhssssss!"

Did I just hiss at him? His eyes got wide with what looked like fear! He looked at me for another 10 seconds and then ran off running in the opposite direction. Did I scare him? Was I the one to make him scared? I saw a mirror on the wall next to me and saw something strange! Something that stuck out from my already unusual appearance. My eyes had turned a firey red! I gasped at the sight of them! But when I opened my mouth, I noticed something else as well.

"MY TEETH!"

I had formed fangs at the top! But not like vampire teeth. These were slightly longer and pointier. In a matter of seconds my eyes had changed back into their normal color and my fangs shrunk back into regular teeth.

"What the Hell is happening to me?"

**JARETH**

I had been keeping an eye on Morean from time to time, just to make sure she would be okay. But I stopped watching when she was dressing. I checked back in once I was sure she had finished. When I saw here in the dress she had on my heart stopped beating! She was the loveliest creature I had ever seen!

"_Oh, how I long to take you in my arms."_

I continued to watch her. I could see she was getting frustrated with all the twists and turns. I had to admit, it was a bit humorous to watch her struggle. But then something caught my interest. She smelled something. She kept sniffing and went off to find the smell, I suppose. She ended up running into one of the goblins and knocked him down. As soon as she helped him back up….she started sniffing him? Why was she acting like such an animal?

The goblin started shooing her away and then, out of nowhere, her teeth turn into fangs and her eyes grow to a firey red!

"DAMNIT! She already experiencing the transformation!"

**MOREAN**

I just sank to the wall and let tears pour down my face. What was happening to me? Am I some sort of monster? God, I hope not! I'm already enough of a freak as it is! I don't need more to ad onto my list of freakiness!

I felt myself shake in fear. I couldn't stop! I jumped slightly when I felt a pair of hands touch my shoulders. I looked up to see Jareth looking at me with worry. His hands went to my face and tried to stop the tears from falling anymore.

I don't know what came over me, but I was felt so scared. I jumped into his arms and hugged him tight. He did not hesitate to return the hug.

"W-what's happening to me J-J-Jareth? I'm turning into a monster!"

"You are not a monster! But you are not human either."

The last part got my attention. I had ceased my tears long enough for me to ask questions and to hear Jareth's explanation.

"What do you mean?"

He sighed and looked to the floor. He started mumbling but just loud enough so I could just hear him.

" _Damn that Sarah!"_

"Jareth, what about Sarah?"

"Look at your eyes, your hair, your skin. You've always known you weren't exactly normal."

I nodded and let him continue.

"Your mother and father, both, are human. The reason you look and act so different is because of your mother."

I gave him a confused look. "Jareth, what do you mean? How did she cause this?"

"It started the day you were born….."

vampireinside: I know it's a bit short but I want to leave kind of a cliffhanger!

Jareth: NO! I hate cliffhangers!

vampireinside: Too bad Jare.

Jareth: (whines like a baby) But I wanna know what happens!

vampireinside: you can find out either tomorrow or Saturday!

Jareth: (continues to whine) NOW!

vampireinside: NO!

Jareth: IF YOU DON'T THEN I'LL THROW YOU IN THE BOG OF ETERNAL STENCH!

vampireinside: go ahead, I dare ya

Jareth: *just stands there glaring for 10 seconds* BITCH! How DARE you call my bluff!

vampireinside: *waves victory flag*


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTES

AUTHOR'S NOTE

**vampireinside: Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in awhile! My bad! I've been really busy studying for SOL's and getting ready for my acting group's "field trip" to New York. I was suppose to have SOLs YESTERDAY but due to snow and ice covering the roads, school was closed. And today we were suppose to have them but 1st**** and 2****nd**** period people didn't have enough took up most of the day doing their SOLs so 3****rd**** and 4****th**** period (me) are gonna have them tomorrow. So I might be able to post the next chapter tomorrow or Friday. And since you guys have been so patient, I'll post and extra chapter! Oh, and as you can see, Jareth is not here right now. Ya see, we went down to the Bog of Eternal stench yesterday to see who could cross without falling in. Hehe, well I made it across fine! But, uh, Hoggle was "practicing" his sling-shot aiming and he hit Jare in the "crystal balls" and he fell in! HAHAHAHA! So much irony! HAHAHAHA! Well, when we got back, we checked to see if there was anything we could do to get rid of the smell and we finally found something! I know in the movie they said you could never get rid of the stench, but Jare just told people that so they would be scared of him. So now he's in his room, bathing in (get ready for this) a tub of firey piss! HAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**Jareth: *in the background* Shut UP V.I.!**

**vampireinside: HAHAHAHAHAHA! STINK BOY! **

**Jareth: *in the background* %%!$()^$^$!~+_(*^**

**vampireinside: O.O….WOW! Didn't know he had such a colorful language! **


	7. A Blast From the Past

Ok, I don't own this I don't own that. Just Morean. OH! And incase you guys get confused, this is going to be a flashback related to the previous chapter "Monster I've Become". ENJOY!

**Sarah**

"SARAH!"

I turned around to see Jareth running towards me. I was so happy to see him! I ran towards him and we came to each other in an embrace.

"What are you doing here, Sarah? You should be at lying in bed! The baby could get hurt!"

"I know, Jare, I know. But…."

As soon as the tone in my voice changed from happy to sad, he knew something was wrong. He gently grabbed my chin and lifted my head to look at him.

"What happened?"

*Sigh* "It's John. It's just all the stress from preparing for the baby's arrival. I did something wrong and he just got a little ticked. It was nothing I guess."

"Sarah, that gives him no right to be hateful to you!"

"*sigh* Maybe this baby will make things better between us."

(author: Ok, before you ask, NO! This is not a sarah/jareth story. It's still a Jareth/OC story. Ok, let's get back.)

The next week, I spent talking and hanging out with Jareth. He was one of the only few people I could talk to about my problems with John. He was a great friend!

It was late, the baby was suppose to be here 3 days ago! Jareth and I were in the garden, talking and what not, when I heard something in the bushes. I saw a pair of yellow cat eyes that soon turned to a firey-red! It started creeping out towards us and I saw a cat like creature! But it looked part human as well. It had orange fur and fierce razor-sharp fangs! I just stood and stared at it in fear! I wanted to run, but my feet wouldn't move! Jareth saw the look on my face and looked up to see what was frightening me.

"Sarah, when I saw so, I want you to run."

I just silently nodded my head.

"1.…..2.….3! RUN SARAH!"

I did as I was told. I an as fast as I could, but I stopped. Jareth was fighting off the creature, but he was losing! I couldn't just run and watch my best friend get hurt! I frantically started looking for something to throw at the beast! AHA! A saw a rock lying on the ground and picked it up. '_I got one shot'. _I took a deep breath, aimed, and FIRE! It flew through the air at full speed and hit the creature on the crown of its head. It yelped and then turned my direction. Uh oh.

It started to run towards me and I sprinted off as fast as I could, but I just had to be a klutz! I tripped on my own feet and tried to turn my self around so I landed on my back and wouldn't hurt the baby. I was successful, but I felt instant horror when I saw the creature raise it's claw and swing down towards me!

Pain, I felt sudden pain. The claw scratched across my stomach and then it bit my arm!

"AHHHH! Jareth!"

Before I knew it, a big white flash of light appeared and hit the creature! After that, everything went blank.

**The Next Day**

(Still Sarah's POV)

I woke up and looked around. I was at the hospital in the Above Ground. All these thoughts crossed my mind. What happened? Where's Jarreth? Is the creature dead? And most importantly, was the baby ok? As soon as I thought about the baby I looked down at my stomach. It had gone back to its flat surface with a little bit of pudge left from the baby bump. But it was also wrapped up in bandages and a little blood stained through. Oh no, oh no, OH NO OH NO OH NO! My baby!

I started crying, thinking my baby was dead. I felt a pair of hands gently grab my face and lift it to them. It was Jareth! At least he was ok.

"You did a very stupid thing, Sarah."

" *sod* I-I know. But I couldn't let you get h-hurt! B-b-but now my baby I gone!"

"The baby made it Sarah."

"What?"

"Would you like to see her?"

It was a girl? I was hoping for a girl. I wanted to know the sex when I got my first sonogram but John wanted us to be surprised. I saw Jareth walk over to a little crib and pick up a pink bundle. As he walked back over to me with the pink bundle, he gave me a look that confused me a bit.

"Sarah, nobody else has seen your baby except the doctor who helped deliver your baby and I. She is a beautiful girl, truly! But, when you were attacked by that creature, it affected the baby GREATLY!"

I was confused. What had happened to my baby? He gave me the child and I looked at her for the first time. WHAT THE-! No, he was! I'm not even sure how to put it! She was so pale, she looked like a pile of bones! Her hair was and unnatural orange and yellow I think! She awoke and I gasped when I saw her eyes! They were so red! But faded into a greenish yellow! Flashbacks of the creature came into my mind! It frightened me! The baby frightened me! Was she going to end up JUST like that creature? I quickly put the baby back into Jareth's arms.

"No, I don't want her! Take her away!"

"Sarah, she is your child!"

"NO! I will not have a freak for a daughter!"

This made him mad. It seemed, that in that one day, they were already friends! She looked so peaceful there in his arms, she even smiled at him! He laid the baby back down in the crib and went back over to me.

"That "freak" is your daughter!"

He grabbed my shoulders and forced me to look at him.

"If you didn't want a "freak" for a daughter then you shouldn't have put your baby in jeopardy."

After that, he walked away and disappeared.

When John saw the baby, he wanted nothing to do with either of us. Everyone kept calling the child a demon! So I said I had a miscarriage and someone had dropped her off on my doorstep. The doctors said I had to name her so I named her Morean, which means dark. Years went on and Morean became more terrifying and the more I grew to fear, and later on, hate my own daughter. Because John left us penniless, and I never went to college, I had to date richy-rich guys. A lot of them were jerks, so it was rare for e to find a nice rich guy. When I met Brett, things were kinda rocky, but he taught me to fight my fear of Morean by treating her like the animal she was, or looked like. We've been together 5 years so far, and maybe in the future, we'll get married!

vampireinside: thanks for being so patient you guys! I hope you liked this! It was basically Jareth telling Morean how she became what she is, but in a flashback.

Jareth: Sarah really IS a bitch!

vampireinside: Naw shit Sherlock!

Jareth: Why you gotta be so mean to me, V.I.? *starts crying*

vampireinside: *guilty* AAAWWW! I'm sorry Jare! I'm just still kinda stressed and tired from this week.

Jareth: *sniff* It's okay, V.I. I understand.

vampireinside: *hugs*

Jareth: *hugs*


	8. I'll Be There For You

I wanna thank everyone for the positive feedback, I especially want to thank Kuroneko388. Okay, I don't own bleh, I don't know blah. I just own Morean!

**(Back To Present Time) Morean**

I just stood there, trying to soak up everything Jareth just told me. Well, I was right about two things. 1.) My own mother WAS afraid of me and 2.) I was a freak! I felt so terrified about what I was and what was going to happen to me! What if I went rouge like the creature that attacked my mother? I on't want that to happen to me!

"Jareth, I'm not going to lose my sanity, right? I'm not gonna go rouge and attack people, am I?"

"I'm afraid you might. You've gone 17 years with training. You could become like it very soon."

"How soon?"

"Well, that creature was a purebred. And you are the only one, EVER, to be affected be a creature's attack. And-"

"Stop beating around the bush, Jareth!"

" *sigh* You have until your 18th birthday."

WHAT? I'm 17 now! Today was January 16th and my birthday was February 24! I had only 5 weeks and 5 days (my fave number is 5 so, haha) 'til I turned into a cat creature! I looked at Jareth with fear in my eyes. He, too, was aware that I didn't have much time left!

"How the HELL am I suppose to learn to control myself by then? It'll probably take years, and all I got is 5 weeks!"

I was at the point of hysteria! I was shaking like mad and tears started to form I my eyes! Just as my life got good for once, it went straight back down hill! Jareth grabbed me and pulled me into his arms, trying to cease my shakes. He knew that this was hard on me.

"I'll help you. I'll teach you to calm yourself when you get mad, I'll help you control this creature inside of you! *Whispers* I will not let the only good thing in my life disapear."

"What?"

I pulled away from him and looked at him with confusion. I was the only good thing in his life? Back in the Above Ground, I was the thing that made life horrible.

"What?"

"You said something at the end."

"Yes, I said I was going to help you."

"No, after that."

"You mean when I said 'what'?"

"No, idiot. You said I was the only good thing in your life. Is that true?"

We stood in silence. He said nothing, I said nothing. I just stood there waiting foe an answer. He walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"We have a lot of work in the morning. Your training will start at dawn, do you understand?"

I just nodded my head. He released my shoulder and disappeared. I could already tell this was going to be a painful, interesting 5 weeks and 5 days. Count down starting…..now!

vampireinside: I know this was short, but I kinda ran out of ideas for this chapter.

Jareth: So how was your SOL?

vampireinside: easy actually, but stressful none the less. I found out I passed!

Jareth: CONGRATULATIONS! *hugs*

vampireinside: *hugs*

*10 seconds later*

vampireinside: Um, Jare?

Jareth: *releases* OH! Uh, sorry. I'm, uh, just so happy for you!

vampireinside: Mhm, haha thanks Jare. Well, look out for the next chapter guys! It should be out later tonight or tomorrow.


	9. Please Read

Ok, as some of you may know, I wrote the first chapter to another story called "Monster". Well, I deleted it because I'm stumped and all the ideas I had for each chapter just left my brain! So, yeah, I'm just going to stick with my Labyrinth story right now and then maybe bring "Monster" back when I'm done. Stories aren't just planted in my head! I have to have an inspiration! Oh, and the person who was the only one to review "Monster", JEEZ! Yes, I need some feedback and a little constructive criticism is good! But you didn't have to completely trash it! And how was it all emo? I mean seriously! It was just the freaking PROLOG! Just, you know what, ugh, AGH! *Deeps breath* sorry you guys, I'm still under a lot of stress and the last thing I need is trash from some random person! Please send me feedback, good or bad, but if you think my story needs improvement or isn't that good just tell me what you think I should do to improve it, don't just give me sh!t, ok? Thanks you guys. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to relieve myself by bugging the Hell outta Jareth, MWAHAHAHAHA!


	10. Vanilla Scent and An Obvious Attraction

**Hey guys, I'm feeling a bit better now. Now I'm just a bit tired, but that's all. I finally have some free time so I'm going to write the next chapter to my story! Hope you enjoy!**

**It's been 2 days since Jareth and I started my training. Training has been, oh what's the word…..problematic? **

***CRASH***

"**No, no, NO! When you get angry you do NOT throw things around! You need to keep your cool!"**

**Says the glittery Fae who yells and kicks goblins whenever he gets mad!**

"**Well, it's kinda hard to 'keep my cool' when you're YELLING AT ME!"**

"**I wouldn't be yelling at you if you would just do what I say and CALM DOWN!"**

"**Ya want me to calm down? Then don't yell at me!"**

**My body started shaking with rage! He was REALLY pissing me off! I didn't know what was happening. First, I was just standing there mad then all of a sudden, I was on the other side of the room punching Jareth! Well, trying to punch him. He grabbed a hold of my wrists and I tried hard to pull away from his grasp and I just lost it! **

**I collapsed onto the ground and started shaking! My insides burned like a fire had started in me and I started spazzing! Jareth ran to my side and took me in his arms. This always happened when I got angry. Step 1.) Have a raging fit. Step 2.) Fall to the ground. Step 3.) Pain, beyond pain, beyond pain! We never got to step 4. Jareth always found a way to calm me down before I went that far.**

**I could feel my teeth grow to fangs, and orange fur started to prickle my arms. **

"**Shhhh! Just breath, breath Love."**

"**Hee-whoooo, heeee-whoooo!"**

**I started to calm down and my body started to return to its normal self. I was so exhausted and I felt my body go limp. Jareth kept me in his arms and petted my hair.**

"**I think that's enough training for now, I think."**

"**Mmm…"**

**Jareth lifted me up bridal style and started walking don the corridors to my room.**

"**I'm never going to be able to control myself, am I?"**

"**Don't worry, I'll make sure you'll be able to. But I think we need to work on anger first."**

"**Naw shit."**

"**You are a very sarcastic little wench at times, you know that?"**

"**whatever Capt. Shiny-Pants."**

**He just gave a light giggle and continued his walk to my room. **

**Jareth**

As soon as she hit the pillows, she fell asleep.

'_So beautiful.'_

"How you turn my world you precious thing

You starve and near exhaust me

Everything I've done

I've done for you

I move the stars for no one….."

'_No one, but you.'_

"You've run so long

You've run so far

Your eyes can be so cruel

Just as I can be so cruel,

Oh I do believe in you.

Yes I do…."

'_Believe in you, Morean. You can beat this creature.'_

"Live without your sunlight.

Live without your heartbeat.

I….I…I can't live within you."

When I finished singing, I lightly kissed her forehead and left he room.

As I entered the throne room, a hint of vanilla entered the room.

'_Uerreana.'_

"Why, hello baby brother."

"Uereana, what brings you her? You hate visiting family. You Hate visiting ME!"

"Yes, well I heard from a little birdie that you had a new 'pet'?"

"Morean. And she is not my 'pet'."

"Prisoner?"

I shook my head no.

"Servant?"

Again, no.

She looked at me hard. Her lips curved into an evil smirk. Oh Gods, what is she thinking?

"Jareth, what's her name again?"

"Morean."

As soon as I said her name, Uereana's eyes became wide and her smirk turned into a smile.

"AAAWWWWW! That's so CUUUTE!

I gave her a confused look.

"What is? Her name?"

She ran over to me and gave me a huge bear hug! I absolutely despise hugs, and she knows that!

"Haha no silly! You are obviously crazy in love with this girl!"

My face suddenly became hot and I could feel a blush creep onto my face. Whenever I had a crush with someone or was in love, my sister would always get all gushy and says things like 'AAWWW Jerry's got a girlfriend!' It was embarrassing!

"Jareth and Morean, sittin' in a tree! K I S S I N G!"

Who was older than who?

"Uereana, please! You are so loud! The poor girl is sleeping!"

She suddenly became serious again.

"Your love for her won't last when she turns 18 and everything goes downhill for the both of you."

I took a deep breath and sighed. I knew if Morean didn't' learn to control herself she would be a full cat creature by her 18th birthday. But even if she does, one thing is for sure, I will NEVER stop loving her! As the Gods as m witness!

"No, I won't let anything bad happen to her. I care for her too much to let her just slip away from sanity."

"And you."

"Right now ,her well being matters to me more than the possibility of her and I becoming something meaningful."

I turned to look out the window over-looking the labyrinth. It looked as thought it were still the middle of spring. I kept it that way because I hated snowy winters, exhausting summers, blistering falls, and I just loved the beauty of it in the spring! I would like to take Morean outside one day and show her the gardens. I was so deep in thought, I hadn't realized Uereana stand by me until she rested her hand on my shoulder. I looked to her and she looked back a me.

"I know you deeply care for her. But you must be aware of the things that may happen I the future. This girl is already changing you life greatly!"

"I know."

And with that, POOF, she disappeared. Leaving behind the scent of vanilla.

I looked back towards the labyrinth and thought about what Uereana said.

'_Her transformation isn't the only thing I have to protect Morean from.'_

vampireinside: Hope you guys liked this one! It took me awhile to write it, but I've finally fiished!

Jareth: Thank GODS you're back! I missed you so much!

vampireinside: AWWW thanks Jare!

Jareth: Who else is going to fix the tear in my cape and re-glitterize it!

vampireinside: *walks away*

Jareth: HEY! Where are you going?


	11. Do You Mind My Being Half Naked?

"_**Run and hide all you want. I'll still find you, pretty kitty."**_

**I ran as fast as I could! I was way ahead of him, yet I could hear his voice so clearly! As if he were standing inches away! I was so scared! **

***whispers* "Jareth, where are you?"**

**I tripped over a branch and fell flat on my face. OUCH! I suddenly heard footsteps headed my way, then I was grabbed by my arms with great force! **

"_**Gotcha…"**_

**I tried to get away but his grip was strong! What was going on? What was he going to do? Where the HELL is Jareth?**

"**Let go!"**

_***Evil Grin***_

"**Let go, please!"**

**His eyes turned red and he grew sharp fangs. He scared me! He was the same thing I was, but I had NO idea who he was! He opened his mouth wide and plunged his teeth towards me.**

"**NOOOO!"**

"NOOOO!"

I shot up in a panic! Oh, thank God! It was just a dream. But it scared the shit outta me!

'_Take a deep breath, Mor. Just breath.'_

**Jareth**

"NOOOO!"

I woke up to here someone screaming!

'_Morean!'_

I grabbed and pair of black tights and but on my poofed on my boots. As soon as I but the last boot on, I snapped my fingers and poofed into Morean's room.

I saw her crouched in a ball on her bread, taking deep breaths to cal herself. I sat next to her on the bed and took her in my arms.

**Morean**

I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I looked up to see it was Jareth.

"Why did you scream? Are you okay?"

*sigh* "It was….just a bad dream. Nothing to worry about."

"It must have been one Hell of a nightmare if it made you scream…..and cry."

What? My hands automatically flew to my cheeks and I could feel something wet. Tears. I hadn't realized it before, but I was, infact, crying.

"Will you tell me about it?"

"I started explaining what happened in the dream. How scared I was, but wasn't exactly sure who I was afraid of.

"He was the same exact thing I am! He had these horrifying red eyes and razor sharp teeth! He tried to attack me, but that's when I woke up."

I just busted out in tears. I don't know why I was crying! It was just a dream, right? He hugged me even tighter and stared to shush me.

"It's alright, it wasn't real."

I hugged him and we just stayed like that. Then I realized something…

"Uh, Jare."

"Yes, Love?"

"Where's your shirt?"

He let go of me and looked down at himself. Was that a blush I saw on his face?

"Oh, um, you screamed and , well I just um, forgot."

He just looked at me, embarrassed. And I just stared at his bare chest. WOW! For a skinny dude, he had a nice bod! He had a six-pack that looked so, PERFECT! Wow, wow, wow, wow, WOW!

He could tell I was staring and his embarrassed grin turned into a devious smirk.

"Like what you see?"

I snapped out of my stare and looked at him with wide eyes, and you could just feel the heat radiating off of my blushing cheeks!

"Oh, well, um…..Just put on a damn shirt, Glitter boy!"

"Hmmm, you know what? I kinda like this no-shirt thing. You know what they say: If ya got it, show it."

"Yeah well, IT is very….uh…..distracting. So if ya don't mind."

"Does my being half naked bother you?" (Haha, I so took that from Twilight. It's my favorite line, so I just HAD to use it. Sorry Stephenie.)

"No-Yes! I mean, yes!"

His smirk got even wider and with a snap of his fingers, he was wearing a shirt.

"See Jare, now was that so hard?"

"No at all, but I know you are now disappointed."

I rolled my eyes.

"You are so full of it."

He just kept smirking.

I stood up, walked to my door and opened it. It was still pretty late and I wanted to go back to bed.

"Goodnight, Jare."

He stood up and walked to my door, but stopped before leaving. He turned to face me and put his hand to my cheek.

"If you need anything, just call on me. I'll be there in a millisecond."

"I know, Jare…."

I grabbed his hand and held it there. I got on my tiptoes and planted a kiss on his cheek as a thank you.

"…goodnight."

"Goodnight, Morean."

And with that, he left and I was alone again. I crawled back into bed and went back to sleep.

vampireinside: hope you enjoyed!

Jareth: Hey what was with you the other day? You just stormed off.

vampireinside: *ignores*

Jareth: V.I. I'm talking to you.

vampireinside: *glance* *ignore*

Jareth: HEY!

vampireinside: WHAT?

Jareth: What's with you?

vampireinside: You seriously don't know?

Jareth: No, I don't! Would you just tell me?

vampireinside: Did you worry about me even once when I was gone? And I mean actually worry about ME! Not about who was going to fix your damn cape, which by the way is WAY TOO glittery!

Jareth: Yes, I did! And no it isn't!

vampireinside: Then why did you act like a complete prick to me!

Jareth: *silence*

vampireinside: Mhm, that's what I th-

Jareth: *kisses*

vampire inside: Uh, um….gotta go! I'll….update soon, and all that.


	12. AUTHOR'S NOTES 2

Hey guys! I know it's been awhile and I am SSSOOOOO sorry! My laptop crashed so I had to use my dad's. The problem with that is my dad doesn't have Microsoft Works Word or anything like that on his laptop so I had to wait until he got me a new battery and charger for it and I finally got it today! Again, I am so sorry for making you guys wait! I will be publishing the next chapter of "Dark Waltz" sometime tomorrow! And I'm posting a new story tonight! Please read it! And my other stories too please! Thanks guys! Bye!


	13. Monsterous Stranger

(v.i.: Hey guys! So sorry it's been so long since I've updated! Well, at least not you won't have to wait any longer for the next chapter! Hey ya go!)

"Boss, boss, BOSS!"

"WHAT?"

The little mouse creature fell to the floor in fear of his master's voice.

"Uhhh, well, ehem, we f-found…."

The evil master stomped to the scared mouse and grabbed him by his tail.

"Spit it out! Or I'll turn you into dinner!"

" *gulp* We found the girl, boss."

The evil creature released the mouse, dropping it onto it's head. He gave an evil grin which made the his little mouse minion more frightened than he was 5 seconds ago. He looked back down at the mouse.

"Thank you Sykes. You may go…."

And with that, Sykes scurried off without another word.

The master returned to his throne and grabbed his mirror. It could show him anything or anyone wherever they were…as long as it was somewhere in the Underground.

"Show me the girl. Show me the child!"

As soon as he gave the mirror his command a girl showed up in the mirror, asleep.

"You have grown so beautiful. It won't be long until you are a full democat! Then we can be one!"

He continued to stare at the sleeping girl. She got away last time, and this time, he would do anything in his power to make sure she didn't get away again.

"Hmmmm, how about a little visit in dreamland?"

He closed his eyes and, in a second, he was in her dreams!

***SKIP DREAM***

He was forced out of her dream when she woke up with a scream.

"_**I'm going to make you do MORE than scream….."**_

He put the mirror back on his throne and left for his bedchamber.

"Goodnight…Morean."

**vampireinside: Hey guys! Sorry it's so short but I couldn't think of anything else! I'm gonna try to update faster!**

**Jareth: OMG! V.I. ! I had a super weird dream about you!**

**vampireinside: Really? I had a super weird dream about YOU!**

**Jareth: What was yours about?**

**vampireinside: That we *dry heaves* kissed. *dry heaves again*.**

**Jareth: I had the same dream!**

**vampireinside: WOW! Freaky!**

**Jareth: Yaw XP**

**vampireinside: Well, tell me what you guys think! And if you have any ideas, please, don't hesitate to share! **


End file.
